PokeEdmon: The Kanto Journeys
by kenny plain
Summary: Follow The Eds as they travel to the kanto region meeting and battling with new and old friends and rivals (Read, Review, Favorite, Follow)
1. Episode 0: Prequel

Episode 0: Prequel

The cul-de-sac was a quiet place except for in a small area which resides 9 kids three of them were working on what they call it a "scam" they were known as the three annoyness or the eds of the cul-de-sac their names were Ed Edd and Eddy

Eddy wears a yellow collar shirt with a purple collar/end sleeves and also a horizontal red stripe. He also wears light blue pants, a wallet chain, and plain red shoes. During the winter he wears a yellow jacket which resembles his usual shirt. He is the creater of the scams and the shortest of the eds.

"This is gonna be the scam of the century" eddy said boasted of his idea

"Eddy are you sure that this idea of your's will work?" the middle one asks

"Ahh you worry too much sockhead, Ed go and get the pidgeons" Eddy orders

Edd or Double D was the smart mind behind the Eds. Being at medium height, he can be easily spotted by his trademark sock hat on his head. His attire consisted of a reddish-orange -t-shirt worn on his torso, purple shorts, tall red socks that cover his entire knee, and blue shoes. He was known for being physically weaker then anyone in the cul-de-sac, but can surpass anyone with his intellect

Ed was the muscle and goofball of the Eds. His height was slightly higher then Double D's and can be recognized easily by his trademark monobrow. His hair was made into a buzz-cut, closer examination reveals that the hairs are colored orange. He wore a red-and-white striped shirt under a green jacket

Soon after the order was given Ed comes back with the six kids

The first wears a wore a green sleeved-shirt, red baseball cap on backwards, and black shorts. Three strands of brown hair were also popping out of his cap. His name was Kevin, He also shares a bitter rivalry with Eddy, but doesn't seem to mind Ed and Double D.

Next to Kevin was black t-shirt, a white tank top over it, purple jeans, and had medium blonde hair. even though she doesn't want to say it but shehad a small crush on both Eddy and Kevin.

Next to her was a boy wearing a yellow shirt with a red slanted stripe in the middle. He also wore light blue pants and red shoes, while his hair was strangely colored is most known as the son of the shepard and the Urban Ranger Leader, His name was Rolf

After rolf was a girl who wore wore a pink tanktop, blue jeans, pink shoes, and had hula hoop earrings pierced in her ears. She had reddish-orange medium hair that goes down to equal her was Ed's "baby sister" who name was Sarah

Next to sarah was a boy who was wearing a light blue sweater with white jeans, and black shoes. He had white curly hair and still had his giant retainer circled around his was the weakest in the entire cul-de-sac gang his name was Jimmy

Finally came a boy waring a white t-shirt, blue jeans, and sandals. He was completely bald, but fuzzy brown small strands of hair can be seen protruding out of his large noggin. His name was Jonny and he also carries his best friend Plank with him to everything

"Ok what is this?" Kevin asks

"Boy and Girls be perpared to witness-" Eddy said before getting interupped by a white van going down the lane toward a house(remember the old haunted from the series. In this story workers has been working on the house

"Woah what was that"Nazz asks

"I don't know but it sure cooler than this" Sarah said as the six runs towards the house

"Hey where ya going? Come back here" Eddy yells out as he chases the kids with the two other eds behind him

Meanwhile at the house a old man with brown hair,red shirt,brown jeans pants and brown shoes with a lab coat came out of the van and was sharing at his new house and soon the kids came towards him

"Greetings kind sir we came here to welcome you to the cul-de-sac" Nazz said on behalf of the kids

"Well i say it greet to meet you kids my name is Samual but you can call me Professer Oak"Professer Oak greeted

"Pardon me from asking professer but what is it that you study?" Double d asks

"Tell me has any of you have heard pokemon?" the professer asks which everyone shakes their no

"follow me into the lab then" the professer said as the kids follows them into the house once they step through the door and into a lab they see several carts with balls painted red on top,white on the bottom and a button in the middle. After explaining everything about pokemon(including everything else from the typing to the cities) at the end the kids were awestruck

"Professer may we see one of these pokemons?" Double d asks

"Very well then i show you one of my personal favorite pokemon" Oak said as he picks up a poke'ball throws it on the ground and out came a orange, bipedal dragon with two turquoise wings on its back. This cause most of the kids to be slightly frighten,causes jimmy to hide behind sarah but does frighten Ed

"There no need to be frighten kids while pokemon have evil personality most pokemon just want to be friends" Oak explains as everyone relaxs

"Proffesser why do humans keep pokemon close to them 24/7?" Double d asks

"Well some people keep pokemon as pets,people as me keep pokemon to study them through observation while most people use them to compete" Oak said which now catches they're attention

"Wait compete what that about?" Eddy asks

"Well some people named "Pokemon Coordinators" enter pokemon contests to show off their pokemon strengh and beaty" Oak explains as it catches Jimmy and Nazz's attention "While others called Pokemon Trainers compete their pokemon's in a battle to test the strengh in battle" Oak finished as that catches most of the boys attention

"I want to be a pokemon trainer" Ed yells out jumping up and down

"Yeah that a boy ed i going too" Eddy said as everyone else agrees

"well very well than line up,tell which path you wish to take and i shall give you one pokemon and fulfill you wish" Oak said as the line went the eds,Kevin,Rolf,Nazz,Sarah,Jimmy and Jonny

"I going the path of pokemon trainer" Eddy said as hands him a poke'ball

"Now to make sure there no damage to my new house can we all travel to my outside field" oak said as they all follow him to the back of the house to see an open field the lenght of three football of waiting Eddy throws the poke'ball a white light appears from the ball and out came a small, bipedal, dinosaur-like with a flame at the end of its tail appears

"Its awesome but what is it?" Eddy asks

"Oh i almost forgot that every trainer and coordinators recives a poke'dex which gives information on every poke'mon in existence. To use it all you have to do is point to the pokemon" Oak said as eddy does wht he instructed

"Charmander the lizard pokemon,The flame on its tail indicates CHARMANDER life force. If it is healthy, the flame burns brightly."the poke'dex explaines

the process was going through the same cycle Double chooses trainer and recives a Bulbasaur,Ed chooses trainer and recives a squirtle, Kevin chooses trainer and recives a Bulbasaur,Rolf chooses trainer and recives a charmander,Nazz chooses Coordinator and recive a squirtle,Sarah chooses coordinator and recives a eevee as well as jimmy and finally jonny picks trainer and recives a cubone

"so what's happens now professer oak?" nazz asks

"well now i call in a plane to take you all to the kanto region that way you can register for the pokemon league and the grand festival" said

after waiting for an hour a finally arrives as the cul-de-sac kids board the plane and takes off in the day sky

* * *

next time much more events


	2. Episode 1: Pallet Town Panic

Episode 1: Pallet Town Panic

Pallet Town-Kanto

After traveling over seas for 17 hours the kids finally reached the their destinations the kanto region

"Finally the kanto-" Eddy said before getting run over

"OUT OF THE WAY OAF" Rolf yells as he and the others(minus kevin and the other eds) tramples eddy

"We barely started and dorky already kissing my boot" Kevin joked as the two eds help their friend up "**_Grr that shovelchin once i defeat him i'll prove to him who__ boss_**"Eddy thought

"So where do we go now?" Nazz asks

"Well since the professer didn't wanting us to be lost in this region he told me to hand these to you all" Double d said handing each(minus eddy and ed) a map of the kanto "And he also suggested that some of us travel in groups

"Well that being said we eds are sticking together" Eddy said

"Hey Nazz how about we travel together?" Kevin asks as nazz giggles

"Sure kev" she said as rolf whisper "casivnoa kevin boy"

"Well Rolf shall travel alone to inncrease the time for trainning" Rolf announced

"Me and plank are on our own isn't that right buddy" Jonny asks his wooden friend

"Me and Jimmy are together on this right Jimmy?" Sarah said as Jimmy noddes

"Well rolf must now leave now,you will see this son of a shepard some other time yes?" Rolf said as he summons his starter Charmander and runs off into the nearby forset

"Later alligators me,plank and Cubone are going to do some trainning" Jonny said as he heads Northeast into the forset

"Come on Jimmy let's go" Sarah said as the duo heads north to route 1

"Wait up guys come kev let's go" Nazz said as she follows jimmy and sarah but before kevin could follow he turns back to the eds

"See ya later dorks" Kevin taunted as he laughs and follows kevin as eddy growls at kevin comment

"Who does shovelchin think he is calling us dorks just wait once we win our 8 badges boys then i beat him in the pokemon league" eddy said

"But eddy in order to get these gym badges we must defeat the gym in a test of battle and to do that we must train and prepare our Pokemons for and catch wild Pokemon to add to our team" Double d said

"Well then let's get train-"Eddy said before bumping into a large dark skinned musclear person wearing a dark gi and a red sash across his chest

"Whoops sorry sonny" the man said grabing eddy hand helping him up

"Pardon kind we're just looking for a place to train and-" Double d stated before getting inturpped

"Train huh? Well if its trainning you want then you come to the right man. My name is Don George i run the Pokemon battle club" Don george said

"Battle club i wanna see this place" Eddy said as the trio follows the man to a large building with a poke'ball symbol shaped like a lighting bolt with the name of the building name on top. As the trio were lead to a room they see many battlefields with pokemon and their trainers and soon they were lead to the end of a hall. At first they saw a tredmill and a open space

"First Eddy we'll train your pokemon" Don George said

"Charmander i choose you" Eddy said

"Well charmander is a execellent choice for this course" Don geogre said

"How you know?" Eddy asks

"Easy charmander evolutions depends on speed and power so by running of this tredmill it will build speed and some obstacles shall make impove its power and strength" Don geroge explained

"All right then charmander get ready to run" Eddy said as charmander steps on the tredmill and starts. After a while Charmander was running as fast as it could already getting a cramp in its legs

"All right now for the power portin" Don geogre said as he press a button and 2 cannons appears in front of the fire type and launches ball of stones at hi-speed. Charmander dodges the first three but another one hits it head on and knocks him into his trainer

"Don't worry if it first you don't suscessed try it again" Don geogre encouraged,the second time charmander got twenty seconds longer than before until the cannons appears and three stone balls rushs towards

"Charmander use Ember" Eddy commands as Charmander lauches a fire attack but it wasn't strong enough to deflect it as charmander gets hit once again

"Well why don't we let eddy continue his trainning alone while we start your trainning Ed?" Don george said as double d and ed left to across to see a large pool with a machine next to it

"You see with this machine will increase the current level so squirtle can increase its stamina and power so let's see what you got" Don geogre said

"Ok squirtle come on out" Ed said as squirtle comes out on the poolside then hapilly jumps into the pool

"All right now i start the machine at 20, a starting level for all pokemon" Don george said as the pool current level started to increases as squirtle

3 hours later

Squirtle was exhausted and was up to the 50 setting and look like it was ready to collscapes

"Ed maybe you should squirtle a break anyways it 10:30am maybe we should get going" Double d said as Ed nodes

"Squirtle return its time to catch up with our friends" Ed said as he puts squirtle and the two walks to the room eddy was to see charmander running seeing two ball of stone hurling towards him as charmander blasted bits of fire which deflected it

"Eddy don't you think we should stop and head on with our adventure don't you want to catch up with kevin" Double d said as the sound of kevin name he stops the machine and return charmander

"Let's head out boys" Eddy said as the three left the battle club and headed out for route 1

* * *

Eddy

1. Charmander Lv 9

Gender:Male

Ability: Blaze

Current Moves: Tackle, Growl, Ember

Double D

1. Bulbasaur Lv 9(he did his training offscreen)

Gender: Male

Ability: Overgrow

Current Moves: Tackle, Growl, Leech Seed, Vine Whip

Ed

1. Squirtle Lv 9

Gender:Male

Ability:Torrent

Current Moves: Tackle, Tail Whip, Aqua Jet

Kevin

1. Bulbasaur Lv 5

Gender:Male

Ability: Overgrow

Current Moves: Tackle, Growl

Rolf

1. Charmander Lv 5

Gender:Male

Ability: Blaze

Current Moves: Scratch, Growl

Nazz

1. Squirte Lv 5

Gender:Female

Ability: Torrent

Current Moves: Tackle, Tail Whip

Sarah

1. Eevee Lv 5

Gender:Female

Ability: Adaptability

Current Moves: Tail Whip, Tackle, Helping Hand

Jimmy

1. Eevee Lv 5

Gender:Female

Ability: Adaptability

Current Moves: Tail Whip, Tackle, Helping Hand

Jonny

1. Cubone Lv 5

Gender:Male

Ability: Battle Armor

Current Moves: Growl, Tail Whip

That's it for this challenge so here what i got for the kids this season so far if you want to put some suggestions then put it in the review

Note: If you see a number in the parentheses that means they need a space filled

Eddy: Charizard, Pidgeot, Alakazam (4) (5) (6)

Double D: Venasaur, Beedrill, Nidoqueen, Lapras (5) (6)

Ed: Blastoise, Arcanine, Gengar, Muk (5) (6)

Kevin: Venasaur, Hitmonlee, Hitmonchan (4) (5) (6)

Rolf: Charizard, Tarous, Kangaskhan, Kingler, Machamp (6)

Nazz: Blastoise, Dewgong, Nintails (4) (5)

Sarah: Charizard, Flareon, Clefable, Vileplume, Jynx

Jimmy: Venasaur, Vaporeon, Fearow, Weepingbell

Jonny: Blastoise, Marowak, Starmie, Magneton, Scyther

Lee: Charizard, Arbok

Marie: Blastoise, Weezing

May: Venasaur, Perisan


	3. Episode 2: How to catch an Ed

Episode 2: How to catch an Ed

Viridian City

Continuing on the Pokémon journeys the group of Ed, Edd n Eddy has finally reach their current destination Viridian City

" Gentleman here we are Welcome to Viridian City" Double d said waving his hands in the air

" Yeah yeah yeah quiet city where's the city's battle club" Eddy asked

" Wait there's a battle club in this city as well?" Double asked not knowing

" Yeah there's one in every city and town" Eddy said as he rushes into the city with the two eds behind him and after a while the 3 finally finds the battle club

" Well eddy there it is the battle club" Double d said as a familiar figure walked out standing next to a boy wearing red shirts and black shorts and a trainer's belt

" Kevin?!" the 3 yells in shock

" Well if it isn't dork,dork n dorky finally made to Viridian City huh?" Kevin said which anger eddy

" Yo kev yo know these trainers?" the boy across from Kevin

" Yeah just some loser newbie trainers from where i came from come let's head to the Pokémon center" Kevin said as he and the boy heads to a nearby building with a red building as the eds follow them inside.

Viridian City's Pokémon Center

Once the eds enter the Pokémon center what they learned is that its simple a hospital for injured Pokémon. The looked straight ahead to see Kevin getting handed 2 Poke'balls as the three walks up to them

" Kevin what's wrong with your Pokémon" Double d asks

" Nothing this place is designed to heal you Pokémon and i want them ready for some more training Let's get ready Bulbasaur and Hitmonlee" Kevin said as Kevin sends out his starter from prof. oak and a Pokémon shaped similar to a human brown, with three fingers on each hand and three claw-like toes on each foot

" What the- what's that Pokémon?" Eddy asks as double d pulls out his Poke'dex

" Hitmonlee the Kicking Pokémon, If it starts kicking repeatedly, both legs will stretch even longer to strike a fleeing foe" the dexter explained "That's quite an extraordinary Pokémon you caught" Double d said

" Yeah yeah all right guys time for some training" Kevin said as the kid and Pokémon follows Kevin out the door and the eds hands the nurse their Pokémon

" Yes finally i get to battle shovelchin after years of calling me a "dork" Eddy said

" Uhm eddy even if you were to battle Kevin the odds would be against you since Kevin has 2 Pokémon and you only have one" double d explained

" well then time for us to catch some Pokémon right ed?" eddy asks

" Pokémon hunt! Pokémon hunt" Ed said as double d pulls out a map

" Well the best places to catch Pokémons are Routes 2,3 and the Viridian Forest, I myself shall travel to the Viridian Forest" double d

" Fine by me i going to Route 2 thats means Ed going to Route 3" Eddy said as he turns around the two eds see their friend already gone "What happen to ed?" Eddy asks as nurse Joy walks from behind them

"Your friend? He got his squirtle and went off to Route 3 shouting "Pokémon hunt Pokémon hunt" and here are your Pokémons as well" Nurse Joy said as the remaining 2 eds said thank you and went off

Ed- Route 3

Ed was checking his surroundings as he walks in to route 3 which was teaming with a variety of Pidgeys, Spearows, Mankeys and others. He turns to see a Pokémon that is a a quadruped, canine Pokémon, That has a short, rounded muzzle, a small, fluffy tail, a tuft of fur on top of its head, and rounded ears with that Ed pulls out his Pokédex

" Growlithe the Puppy Pokémon, It has a brave and trustworthy nature. It fearlessly stands up to bigger and stronger foes." the Pokédex explained

" Cool you are gonna be my new Pokémon" Ed said as he grabs squirtle's Pokéball " Ok Squirtle come on out" Ed said as squirtle came out

" Squirtle use Tackle" Ed commands as squirtle hits as Growlithe counters as it bites down on squirtle shell "Quick use tail whip while its using bite" ed said as Squirtle wags it tail in front of Growlithe lowers it defense then suddenly Growlithe sneezes as it releases squirtle

"Ok now use Aqua Jet" Ed commands as Squirtle surrounds it self in water and hit Growlithe resulting in a K.O " Now let's go Pokéball" Ed said as he throws the Pokéball as it shakes a few times then dings indicating a capture " HOORAY WE GOT GROWLITHE" Ed yells as he returns his squirtle and heads back to the Pokémon Center

Double D- Viridian Forest

Double d was in a small clearing with his sketchpad as he was making a drawing of a tree filled with Kakunas as one of them starts to glow white " oh my what this?" he asks himself as out of the cocoon came bipedal wasp with 4 legs as 2 having needles on each left and right hands. Double d pulls out his Pokédex

" Beedrill the Poison Bee Pokémon, It has three poison barbs. The barb on its tail secretes the most powerful poison." Double d puts his Pokédex away and readies himself by grabbing Bulbasaur's Pokéball " Bulbasaur i choose you" Double d said as he sends out Bulbasaur " Bulbasaur be careful of its three stringers now use tackle" Double D said as Bulbasaur charged towards the Bee but its flies up out of the way then follows up by charging towards Bulbasaur with a fury attack who was dodging everyone "Quick while it's in close range use your Leech Seed" Double d commanded as Bulbasaur launched a seed from the bulb on its back and vines started to appear from the inside engulfing the Beedrill zapping its energy " Now while its stunned finish with Tackle then a Vine Whip" Double d said as Bulbasaur hits with the tackle and then uses the vines from its bulb to slam Beedrill into the ground " Now Go Pokéball" He shouted as the Pokéball absorbs the Beedrill and after a few shakes it stops " Success we capture a Beedrill, Now to head back to the Pokémon Center" Double d said as he headed out of the Forest

Eddy- Route 3

After battling his 6th wild Pokémon, Eddy finally decided to catch a Pokémon as he spots Pidgey on the ground as he wasted no time pulling out his Pokédex

"Pidgey the Tiny Bird Pokémon, It usually hides in tall grass. Because it dislikes fighting, it protects itself by kicking up sand." The Pokédex explained as Eddy puts it away

"Let's get started Charmander use Growl" Eddy commanded as Charmander screeches not only decreasing Pidgey's Attack but gaining its attention. Once the Pidgey see them it rushes in to attack " Charmander dodge and use Scratch" Eddy commanded as Charmander side-stepped and slash pidgey's face "Now finish with Ember" Eddy commanded as Pidgey was hit close range and collapse on the ground "All Go Pokéball!" Eddy said as he threw the Pokéball and a few seconds later Pidgey was captured " Oh yeah I got a Pidgey" he yelled as he head back to the Pokémon Center

* * *

Eddy

1. Charmander Lv 11

Gender:Male

Ability: Blaze

Current Moves: Scratch, Growl, Ember

2. Pidgey Lv 6

Gender: Male

Ability: Tangled feet

Current Moves: Tackle, Sand Attack

Double D

1. Bulbasaur Lv 9

Gender: Male

Ability: Overgrow

Current Moves: Tackle, Growl, Leech Seed, Vine Whip

2. Beedrill Lv 6

Gender: Male

Ability: Swarm

Current Moves: Fury Attack

Ed

1. Squirtle Lv 9

Gender:Male

Ability:Torrent

Current Moves: Tackle, Tail Whip, Aqua Jet

2. Growlithe Lv 6

Gender: Female

Ability: Intimidate

Current Moves: Bite,Roar,Ember

Kevin

1. Bulbasaur Lv 13

Gender:Male

Ability: Overgrow

Current Moves: Tackle, Growl, Leech Seed , Vine Whip

2. Hitmonlee Lv 9

Gender: Male

Ability: Reckless

Current Moves: Revenge, Double Kick, Meditate, Rolling Kick


	4. Episode 3: Battle 1! Eddy vs Kevin

Episode 3: Battle 1! Eddy vs Kevin

Viridian City's Pokémon Center

Eddy walked in to see his Double d near his Bulbasaur and new Beedrill and Ed near his Squirtle and new Growlithe "Hey so that what you caught?" Eddy asked

" Indeed I present to you my new Pokémon Beedrill" Double d said

" Yeah and my new friend Growlithe" Ed said as eddy then grabs his Pokéball and throws it in the air

" Well meet my new Pokémon Pidgey" Eddy said as his Pidgey came out" Oh yeah before i forget i need to heal my Pokémon before my match with Kevin then we head out to the nearest city with a Gym Badge" Eddy said as he handed his Pokémon to Nurse Joy

" Eddy are you serious about challenging Kevin to this battle?" Double D asked

" Heck yeah I wanna test out my skills before the gym battle" Eddy said as double d only sighs but nodded as Nurse joy as soon the three travel to the Viridian City's Pokémon Battle Club where they saw Kevin and the boy from earlier next to him talking to Don george

" Congratulation Kevin on winning the battle club tournament as a reward here is a 2 month supply of Protein based Pokémon food" Don george said handing Kevin the food

" Hold it right there shovelchin I challenge you to a battle" Eddy yells as Kevin simples smirk

" All right dork but I should warn you that my Pokémon are now even stronger than ever so don't go crying when I win" Kevin said as he and eddy took their spot

" The following battle is a 2-on-2 and the battle will be over with both Pokémon on either side is unable to battle. Ready... BEGIN" Don george said being the ref

" All right Hitmonlee I choose you" Kevin said as his hitmonlee leaps into battle

" All right charmander I choose you" Eddy said as his starter charmander

" Hitmonlee use Meditate" Kevin said as hitmonlee crossed it legs and closed its eyes

" Double d what's it doing?" Ed asked

" I believe it raising its attack power through meditation ed" Double d replied

" If you want to waste your time doing that I just go ahead and attack, Charmander use Scratch" Eddy commanded as charmander charges towards hitmonlee

" Hitmonlee use Jump kick" Kevin commanded as Hitmonlee jumps over charmander stopping its scratch attack and hitmonlee falls towards it's with its leg extended as the attack was coming down

" Charmander use Ember" Eddy commanded as Hitmonlee was hit by a close ranged ember pushing it away from charmander "Now use Smokescreen" Eddy commanded as the entire battlefield was covered by a thick shroud of black smoke

" That won't help you dorky, Use Double Kick" Kevin commanded as hitmonlee jumps out of the smoke trying to land an attack on charmander who is constantly evading the attack

" Charmander use scratch to counter" Eddy said as charmander waited for the next attack and slashed hitmonlee across its body

" All right let's wrap this in one attack Hitmonlee, Use Jump Kick" Kevin commanded as Hitmonlee jumps into the air falling towards charmander

" Dodge it Charmander" eddy instructed as charmander made a sharp right turn causing hitmonlee to crash and burn as it holds it foot in pain

" Now I'll wrap it up, Use Ember" Eddy command as Hitmonlee was hit knocking it out

" Hitmonlee is unable to battle, Charmander the winner" Don George announced raising his right hand to charmander

" Ok Hitmonlee return and get a good rest" Kevin said as eddy did the same with his charmander

" All right dork you may have beaten by hitmonlee but you'll never defeat my Bulbasaur" Kevin said as he throws a Pokéball revealing to be his starter

" One more win pidgey let's go" Eddy said "Pidgey use Tackle" Pidgey charged towards Bulbasaur

" Use Poison Powder" Kevin commanded as soon as pidgey got in close bulbasaur unleashed a glittery purple powder and Pidgey started to lose strength

" What's wrong with eddy's birdy double d?" asked ed unknowing of what transpired

" It seems that it poisoned ed. When Pokémon are poisoned they loose health until they are treated" Double d said when the boy from earlier came to them

" Looks like your friend toast this is where kevin get his strongest at with his Bulbasaur. I'm Keith by the way." Keith said introducing himself

" I'm Edd but with two d's so everyone calls me Double D and this is Ed" Double D said "So how have you been traveling with kevin?" Double d asked

" Ever since we met up in Route 1" Keith asked as they go back to watching the match

" Bulbasaur use Leech Seed" Kevin commands as a seed pops out of the bulb on bulbasaur back and launches itself onto Pidgey and vines grow from the inside and started to zap pidgey

" What the heck happening?" Eddy asked confused

" It's simple dork, Leech Seed is a move that steals your Pokémon energy and restores mine. Now its time to finish it Use Vine Whip" Kevin said as a vine shoots to pidgey across its face knocking it out

" Pidgey is unable to battle, Bulbasaur is the winner" Don george said

" Their down to one Pokémon each and both already been in battles" Keith said

"Charmander I choose you" Eddy said

"Bulbasaur use Poison Powder" Kevin commanded as Charmander was poisoned very quickly into the match

"Time for a taste of your own medicine use Smokescreen" Eddy commanded as the field was soon engulfed with a black fog "Now use Ember" eddy commanded as out of the smoke an ember attack hits bulbasaur from the right

"Ok dork no more games Bulbasaur use Vine whip to search for charmander in the smoke" Kevin commanded as Bulbasaur unleashed 2 vines into the smoke

"Gotcha, charmander climb into the vines and use scratch" Eddy commanded as Charmander ran onto its vines and scratch bulbasaur across its face

"While its close up use Leech Seed" Kevin commanded as another seed similar to the one that sucked pidgey health appeared onto charmander as it started to drain its energy "Now use Vine whip" Kevin commanded as Bulbasaur started to continually whip charmander up to a stroke of 24 "Finish it off with tackle" Bulbasaur charged Charmander into a nearby wall knocking it out

" Charmander is unable to battle, Bulbasaur is the winner and the victory goes to trainer Kevin from Peach Creek" Don george said

"Looks like I win again you dork now I'm off to win the pewter city badge come on Keith" Kevin said as he and Keith walked out while Double d and ed walked up to Eddy who is returning his Charmander

"Cheer up Eddy you may have lost now but in the near future you might look back and laugh" Double d said

"Like I am now Hahahaha" Ed said laughing

"This loss doesn't matter sockhead cause when I win those eight gym badges I challenge shovelchin once again this I be the winner" Eddy boasted

"But first we must head to Pewter City come on fellows" Double d said as he leaded the four out of the battle club and onto the journey

* * *

Next Time: Enter The Viridian Forest pt 1

Eddy

1. Charmander Lv 11

Gender:Male

Ability: Blaze

Current Moves: Scratch, Growl, Ember, Smokescreen

2. Pidgey Lv 9

Gender: Male

Ability: Tangled feet

Current Moves: Tackle, Sand Attack, Gust

Double D

1. Bulbasaur Lv 11

Gender: Male

Ability: Overgrow

Current Moves: Tackle, Growl, Leech Seed, Vine Whip

2. Beedrill Lv 10

Gender: Male

Ability: Swarm

Current Moves: Poison Sting, Harden, Fury Attack

Ed

1. Squirtle Lv 10

Gender:Male

Ability:Torrent

Current Moves: Tackle, Tail Whip, Aqua Jet

2. Growlithe Lv 8

Gender: Female

Ability: Intimidate

Current Moves: Bite,Roar,Ember

Kevin

1. Bulbasaur Lv 13

Gender:Male

Ability: Overgrow

Current Moves: Tackle, Poison Powder, Leech Seed , Vine Whip

2. Hitmonlee Lv 13

Gender: Male

Ability: Reckless

Current Moves: Revenge, Double Kick, Meditate, Jump Kick


	5. Episode 4: Inside the Viridian Forest

Episode 4: Inside the Viridian Forest

The Viridian Forest was the main leading obstacle between Viridian City and Pewter City. Young inexperienced trainers will usually find themselves lost in the thick environment and be faced with many swarming Bug type Pokémon. Occasionally, unlucky trainers encounter Beedrill swarms and be forced back to Viridian City. Right now the screen zooms towards the entrance where Ed, Double D and Eddy stood.

"So what is this place again sockhead?" Eddy asked

"This forest is known as The Viridian Forest, and in order to reach Pewter City we must get through this forest" Double D said as the eds enter the forest. After a few minutes the eds grew bored of walking

"Come on double d don't you know the way out of this forest" Eddy complained getting tired walking around

"This forest is a main obstacle for beginning i may need some time to figure this out" Double d said as he took a seat by a nearby trunk

"Fine by me i gonna go training" Eddy said

" Can i come with eddy?" Ed pleaded repeatedly which started to get annoying

"ALL RIGHT ALREADY" Eddy yelled annoyed with angred as the two left double d to train.

After a while of searching the two eds found an open field for training. 30 mins later

"Charmander break the rock with metal claw" Eddy commanded as charmander claws glowed white and destroyed the rocks " Now charmander use Ember" Eddy commanded on a nearby target which caught on flames instantly

"Squirtle tackle the target with Aqua Jet" Ed commanded stupidly while as the same time putting out the fire

Meanwhile Eddy's Pidgey and Ed's Growlithe were resting after their training session until Growlithe shot its eyes open and started barking towards a bush.

" What's going on with your growlithe ed?" Eddy asked noticing growlithe barking

" Growlithe use Ember on that evildoer behind those bushes" Ed commanded as growlithe unleashed an ember attack through the bush as a scream was heard through the forest

" Huh?!" the two eds said as a young girl wearing It consists of a green bandanna, a red orange sleeveless T-shirt with a black collar, black bike shorts, black socks, and red and white sneakers. She also carries a green waistpack. Looking closely she had a burn on her right leg

" Oh man we need to get her to double d and fast" Eddy said as he returned his pokemons and lifted the girl

" Eddy you sly dog you" Ed said

" Shut up ed" Eddy said blushing and annoyed

After taking thee injured girl to double d he started to spray her right leg with something out of a blue bottle

" What are you spraying her with double d?" Eddy asked

" Its a burn heal Eddy, This medicine should heal her burns but it will take a while until then i shall do some training of my own" Double D said

After a while of training the eds started to hear a yawn the turn theirs head around the see the young girl waking up

" Who are you guys?" the girl asked

" My name is Eddward but you can call me Double D, And these are my friends Eddy and Ed" Double D introduced as the girl takes a look at her leg

" What happen to my leg" she asked as her memories slowly started to come back to her

" Ed's growlithe thought you were a villain so she accidently hit you ember attack. but don't worry i sprayed your leg with burn heal and once we get to Pewter City we get it officially checked" double d explained

"What are you guys doing in Pewter City?" she asked

"We're competing in the Pokemon League and our first badge is in Pewter City" Eddy said

" How about i help out with a battle? I'm Katie by the way" Katie said introducing herself

" All right which one of us will you be battling?" Double D asked

" I'll take on Eddy and Ed on a 2-on-2 battle" Katie said

" Ok I'll use my pidgey" Eddy said throwing the poke'ball in the air

" All right i choose you Growlithe" Ed said throwing his on the ground

" Ok let's show them what were made of. Go Poliwag and Go Pikachu" Katie said as small yellow mouse with red cheeks and a blue tadpole appears

" My my what are those two?" Double d asked himself as he pulled out his poke'dex

" Poliwag the Tadpole Pokémon, Its newly grown legs prevent it from walking well. It appears to prefer swimming over walking." the Pokédex said as double d moved it to Pikachu " Pikachu the Mouse Pokémon, It has small electric sacs on both its cheeks. If threatened, it looses electric charges from the sacs." the Pokédex said as double d puts it away

" Great that means she has the type advantage on both our Pokémons." Eddy said

"That's right" Katie said

"But it also means a good fight Get ready Pidgey" Eddy said

" Whoa he know's he might lose but he stills want to battle, He must really want to be a great Pokémon Trainer, either that or he's just stubborn" Katie thought in her head

" This a a double battle and the will be over when both Pokémon on either side is unable to battle and Begin" Double D said begin the referee

" All right Growlithe let's start with the bite attack on Pikachu" Ed command as Growlithe charged for Pikachu

" Poliwag protect Pikachu with Bubble" Katie commanded as Poliwag ran in front of Pikachu

" Pidgey use tackle on Poliwag" Eddy commanded as pidgey tackled Poliwag away from Pikachu as growlithe bite attack made a clear hit

" All right Pikachu use Thunder Wave" Katie commanded as Growlithe was hit a jolt of electricity when growlithe pulled away it was moving much slower than its regular speed

" Whoa hey sockhead what wrong with ed's growlithe?" Eddy asked

" I'm sorry eddy but as a referee i am unallowed to assist you in battle" Double D answered

" All right Pidgey use Gust on the both of them" Eddy commanded as pidgey flaps its wings creating a powerful gust, but the two seemed capable to hold their ground

" Pikachu use Thunder Shock, Poliwag use Bubble" Katie commanded as the two Pokémon unleashed a powerful combined water/electric attack on pidgey

" Oh no Pidgey, Hey Ed in case your're wondering this is a tag battle i can't win this alone" Eddy said

" Oh yeah Growlithe use Ember" Ed commanded as growlithe created an ember attack towards pikachu

" Poliwag use bubble to counter that ember, then Pikachu use Quick Attack on Growlithe" Katie commanded as Poliwag jumped in front of Pikachu and countered the ember attack and Pikachu then slammed into Growlithe with great speed

" Oh no Growlithe" Ed yelled out

" Pidgey quick use tackle on Pikachu" Eddy commanded as Pidgey dive down and hit pikachu back towards poliwag

" All right time to stop you cold. Pikachu use Thunder wave" Katie commanded as both Growlithe and Pikachu was hit with the same jolt of electricity from before

" Not this move again" Eddy complained as Pidgey and Growlithe moved slower

"Time to finish this Pikachu use Thunder Shock, Poliwag use Bubble" Katie commanded as combined water/electric attack used earlier hit again this time on both Pidgey and Growlithe causing an explosion, when the smoke cleared both pidgey and growlithe were knocked out

" Growlithe and Pidgey are both unable to battle the victory goes to Katie and her team of Pikachu and Poliwag" Double d said raising his hand towards Katie

" Great Job Pidgey return for now" Eddy said as Ed and Katie did the same with their Pokémon

" Thanks for the battle guys if you want i can take you out of this forest" Katie said as she started to lead them towards the exit

* * *

Next Time: Evolution?!

Eddy

1. Charmander Lv 13

Gender:Male

Ability: Blaze

Current Moves: Scratch, Metal Claw, Ember, Smokescreen

2. Pidgey Lv 10

Gender: Male

Ability: Tangled feet

Current Moves: Tackle, Sand Attack, Gust

Double D

1. Bulbasaur Lv 12

Gender: Male

Ability: Overgrow

Current Moves: Tackle, Growl, Leech Seed, Vine Whip

2. Beedrill Lv 11

Gender: Male

Ability: Swarm

Current Moves: Poison Sting, Harden, Fury Attack

Ed

1. Squirtle Lv 12

Gender:Male

Ability:Torrent

Current Moves: Tackle, Tail Whip, Aqua Jet, Withdraw

2. Growlithe Lv 10

Gender: Female

Ability: Intimidate

Current Moves: Bite, Roar, Ember

Katie

1. Pikachu Lv 13

Gender: Female

Ability: Static

Current Moves:Thunder Shock, Tail Whip, Quick Attack, Thunder Wave

2. Poliwag Lv 9

Gender: Male

Ability: Water Absorb

Current Moves: Water Sprout, Bubble, Hypnosis

Here is a system i made for the kids leveling up

1. If they don't train or battle with their pokemons -take 1 chapters to level up once

2. If they train or battle -they may gain 2 level

3. If they battle and train in they same chapter -then they might earn 3 levels or 2


	6. Episode 5: Evolution!

Episode 5: Evolution?!

Still traveling inside the Viridian Forest, The Eds and Katie were still deep in and were still a few knots away for their destination, Pewter City

" How long til we reach Pewter City Sockhead?" Eddy asked exhausted from walking

" We're halfway there we should make it by tomorrow if we're lucky" Double D responded just then the eds and Katie start to hear rusting from a bush

" Guys i think something coming this way" Katie warned as a what appeared to been a quadruped, bovine Pokémon covered in light brown fur, with a thick darker brown mane around the neck as the Pokémon nearly hits the 4

" What the heck was that?" Eddy asked as he pulls out his Pokédex

" Tarous the Wild Bull Pokémon, When whipping itself with its three tails, its Tackle is a powerful destructive force. Due to its gentleness, it will never attack unless something harms them." the Pokédex examined as the bull stopped in front of the kids suddenly coming behind was its trainer

" Very excellent Tarous your Tackle has impress Rolf once again" the trainer said rubbing Tarous head

" ROLF?!" the eds yelled in shock as Rolf turned to see the eds as a big smile appeared on his face

" Hoo hoo ho If it isn't the eds boys I see you are on your way towards pewter city as well" Rolf greeted his friends

" What do you mean as well did someone else already got here?" Eddy asked

" Yes Kevin boy and Rolf duel with our magical creatures and he proved to be more superior than Rolf so Rolf decided to remained here a little while to continue his training when he believes he strong enough to challenge for the doohickey of the badge

" All right Rolfie then I challenge you Pokémon Battle" eddy said just then ed's stomach started to growl

" I'm hungry" ed said as the others fell down anime style

" I guess it actually is lunch time" Double D said as the 5 kids started to have lunch on the other side of the Forest three familiar teens are in a small clearing watching their Pokémon either training or battling each other as they were all looking down but all wearing black skirts with a large red "R," belt, long sleeves, and black knee-length boots and black gloves that go up to the forearms and having black hats

" It was so easy to steal these starters from that old man back at the cul-de-sac" the red-head said looking at the Charmander, Bulbasaur and Squirtle

" Not to mention the extra Pokémon that Giovanni guy gave us" the blue hair one said referring to the Enkas, Koffing and Meowth

" But for us to keep this Pokémon we need to head towards Pewter city and steal the Museum fossils but we need to stay out of sight until we get to and from the HQ" the red-haired said as she returned her Enkas and Charmander, the blue hair returned her Squirtle and Koffing and the yellow-haired returned her Bulbasaur and Meowth

Back with the heros after short lunch break they are now ready to begin their battle

" The following is a 1 on 1 battle and the battle will be over when one Pokémon on either side is unable. Ready and Begin" Katie said being the referee

" OK Charmander I choose you" Eddy said as charmander appeared from its Pokéball

" Tarous I require your assistance" Rolf said as his tarous already being out of its Pokéball stepped forward

" Charmander start this off with scratch" Eddy commanded as Charmander charged toward Tarous and rakes its claws against it body, But Tarous remained unfazed

" Tarous show them your true power with Rage" Rolf commanded as Tarous and crashed into Charmander

" All right Charmander Metal Claw " Eddy commanded as Charmander raked Tarous face making an Tarous flinch " All now use Ember" Charmander unleashed an Ember attack which hits it target. Suddenly Tarous began to glow red

" What's going on with Tarous?" Eddy asked

" This is when Tarous full power becomes active because Rolf's Tarous holds the Anger Point ability" Rolf explained

" Double D what's Anger Point?" Ed asked

" Anger point is an ability that increases a Pokémon's Attack to its maximum level after taking a critical hit" Double D explained

" Tarous, Rolf commands you to use to use the Tackle attack" Rolf said as Tarous charged into Charmander

" No Charmander use Metal Claw" Eddy commanded as Charmander evades the tackle attack and head towards Tarous with Metal Claw

" Tarous dodge and use Horn Attack" Rolf said as Tarous hits its horns knocking Charmander back 5 feet back

" Come on Charmander don't give up you can do this" Eddy yelled encouraging Charmander when suddenly Charmander glowed white

" What's happening to Eddy's Charmander?" Double D asked

" It's evolving" Katie said answering

" What do you mean evolving?" double d asked again confused

" During the course of a Pokémon's development, under certain circumstances specific to that Pokémon's species, it may evolve into a different Pokémon" Katie explained

After the white light ended it revealed a Pokémon with crimson scales, a cream colored underside and an expansive cream coloration on the sole of its foot and with claws longer and sharper than Charmander

" Charmander evolved into Charmelon" Katie said

" Charmelon?" Eddy said as he took out his Pokédex

" Charmelon the Flame Pokémon, and the evolved form of Charmander. In the rocky mountains where Charmelon live, their fiery tails shine at night like stars" the Pokédex said

" All right Charmelon use Scratch " Eddy commanded as Charmelon ran towards Tarous

" Tarous Rolf commands you to counter with Horn Attack" Rolf said as the two Pokémon clashed causing an explosion as both Tarous and Charmelon was both breathing heavily

" You have impressed me very well no neck Ed boy, But it is time for Rolf to finish this battle. Tarous use Tackle full power" Rolf said as Tarous used all its power to charged towards again

" Charmelon dodge at the last second" Eddy instructed as Charmelon jump over Tarous as its Tackle cause it to hit a tree head on

" Now finish with metal claw" Eddy said as Charmelon slashed Tarous with metal claw knocking it out

" Tarous is unable to battle the winner is Eddy and his Charmelon" Katie announced

" Rolf have made Rolf proud Tarous return for rest" Rolf said as he looked up to see Eddy celebrating with his Charmelon

" Well it's time for Rolf to continue his training" Rolf said as he header deeper into the forest

" I guess its time to us to head off as well" Double D said

" Yeah, Next stop Pewter City and the Pewter Gym" Eddy said as the 4 raced towards the exit

* * *

Next Time: The Kankers Strike ( Also I been hearing rumors that there's a new Pokémon game coming on the Nintendo 3ds in October. I'm not sure if that a rumor or not leave that in the review)

Eddy

1. Charmelon Lv 16

Gender:Male

Nature: Brave

Ability: Blaze

Current Moves: Scratch, Metal Claw, Ember, Smokescreen

2. Pidgey Lv 11

Gender: Male

Nature: Naive

Ability: Tangled feet

Current Moves: Tackle, Sand Attack, Gust

Double D

1. Bulbasaur Lv 13

Gender: Male

Nature: Relaxed

Ability: Overgrow

Current Moves: Tackle, Growl, Leech Seed, Vine Whip

2. Beedrill Lv 12

Gender: Male

Nature: Hasty

Ability: Swarm

Current Moves: Poison Sting, Harden, Fury Attack

Ed

1. Squirtle Lv 13

Gender:Male

Nature: Calm

Ability:Torrent

Current Moves: Water Gun, Tail Whip, Aqua Jet, Withdraw

2. Growlithe Lv 11

Gender: Female

Nature: Serious

Ability: Intimidate

Current Moves: Bite, Roar, Ember

Katie

1. Pikachu Lv 14

Gender: Female

Nature: Mild

Ability: Static

Current Moves:Thunder Shock, Tail Whip, Quick Attack, Thunder Wave

2. Poliwag Lv 10

Gender: Male

Nature: Mild

Ability: Water Absorb

Current Moves: Water Sprout, Bubble, Hypnosis

Rolf

1. Charmander Lv 15

Gender:Male

Nature: Hasty

Ability: Blaze

Current Moves: Metal Claw, Growl, Ember, SmokeScreen

2. Tarous Lv 10

Gender: Male

Nature: Bold

Ability: Anger Point

Current Moves: Tackle, Tail Whip, Rage, Horn Attack

* * *

Any ideas to better improve my stories pm me because I made new years revolutions

1. get more people to read my stories

2. reach 50 reviews on each of my stories

If you wish to know what these nature do go to this website


	7. Episode 6: The Kankers Strike

Episode 6: The Kankers Strike

Pewter City was a bit more larger in area and population surpassing Viridian, it was known for being nestled between rugged mountains and rocks with pathways leading to Viridian Forest and Route 3. Like Viridian, it was a fairly quiet city that only harbored a few homes. Main attractions of this city included the Pewter Museum of Science and the Pewter City Gym. In the past, the Pewter Museum only featured fossils of prehistoric Pokémon such as Aerodactyl and Kabutops, but thanks to many visitors paying good sum of money every visit. They expanded the Museum and were able to display the more recent prehistoric fossils that were discovered in the past few years.

Another attraction included the Pewter Gym where trainer can challenge the Gym Leader to battle for a gym badge.

" Finally Civilization Hello Pewter City" Both Katie and Eddy yelled in excitement

" But here's our plan first we take Katie to Nurse Joy for her burn wound as well as heal our Pokémon, restock on supplies and take 1 hour to explore the city and then we challenge the gym" Double D as the four walked into the Pokémon Center where they saw Nurse Joy handing two Pokéballs to a boy wearing a white shirt blue jeans and having fuzz for hair on his head

" Jonny is that you?" Eddy asked the young boy as he turned to actually be their friend Jonny

" Oh hey guys are you here to challenge Forrest too?" Jonny asked

" Who Forrest?" Eddy asked

" He's the Gym Leader of the Pewter City" Jonny answer

" Did you win Baldy?" Eddy asked rudely as Jonny answered by showing them a gray octagon

" What is it?" Eddy asked

" It's the Boulder Badge, I got it for beating the Pewter Gym. I'm a step closer to the Pokémon League See ya Later Slowpokes" Jonny said as he walked out the Pokémon Center

" I can't believe out of all people we just got shown up by Melonhead" eddy said dropping to his knees

" Don't worry eddy I'm sure we'll be able to catch up with the others in no time" Double D said " Katie may I ask you to watch over my beedrill? " double d asked

" Why? Where are you going?" Katie asked

" I'm going over to route 3 to catch another Pokémon to aid my chances in winning at the Gym" Double D said as he left for Route 3

" Hey Nurse Joy can you help us with some things" Katie asked

" What seems to be the problem?" asked the Pink haired nurse

" My leg got burned by a Ember attack and our Pokémon need healing" Katie explained as a Pink Pokémon took the eds and Katie's Pokémon as Nurse Joy took Katie to a back room

Meanwhile out on route 3 Double D and his Squirtle was searching through the grass

" I wonder what Pokémon I should capture for my upcoming Gym battle" Double D wonder as he pin his eyes on a small, quadruped, porcupine with large ears, whiskers and front teeth and covered with small spines on its back

" My my what an strange Pokémon" Double D said to himself as he pulled out his Pokédex

" Nidoran the Poison Pin Pokémon, Its highly toxic barbs are thought to have developed as protection for this small-bodied Pokémon When enraged, it releases a horrible toxin from its horn." The Pokédex said

" Bulbasaur Let's catch that Nidoran" Double D said as Nidoran and Bulbasaur stared at each other waiting to see who makes the first move. Finally Nidoran charged towards Bulbasaur with a scratch attack

" Bulbasaur dodge it and counter with Tackle" Double D commanded as Bulbasaur dodged the scratch and hits the tackle " Now use Vine Whip" Double D said as Bulbasaur pinned Nidoran to the ground with its vines " All right Go Pokéball" Double D shouted as the Pokéball absorbs Nidoran and stops after a few shakes

" Success I capture a Nidoran" Double D said " Now time to head back" he said as he turned back towards the city

Meanwhile back at the Pokémon Center Katie, Eddy and Ed Pokémon were getting lunch and receiving treatment. During Double D expedition Eddy and Ed both challenged the Pewter Gym and won the boulder badge. In the process Ed's Squirtle evolved into Wartortle and soon Double D walked into the building

" Hey Double D what took you so long?" Eddy asked

" I was out looking for a new Pokémon and I capture a female Nidoran" Double D explained as his squirtle and Nidoran appears behind him

" I don't get what's the different between a male and a female?" Eddy asked

" The male Nidorans larger forehead horn than females and they also have more spines, and are of a different color." Katie explained

" Yeah yeah enough of this lecture. So sockhead are you ready to get your first badge?" Eddy asked

" Yes I am quite ready eddy" Double D replied as suddenly the four heard a large explosion from outside

" What's was that?" Eddy asked

" It sound like it came from the city's museum" Double D said as the four kids ran towards the see everyone running out of the smoking museum as they approach a young kid was running out coughing heavily

" Excuse me sir what happen in there?" Katie asked

" Well it started when me and my class was inside looking at the Pokémon Fossils when suddenly the light went out and back on spotlighting these 3 weird girls

" What did these girls look like?" Katie asked

" well on them had orange hair that covers her eyes, the other had light, long blonde hair and the last one had blue hair. But they all had the uniform of team rocket

" Who's team rocket?" Eddy asked

" Team Rocket is a villainous team that want to rule the world with super rare and powerful Pokémon" the kid said

" Don't worry kid the ed's here are gonna let us make all the bad things stop" A voice said as the the five turns to see May Kanker wearing a black skirt with a large red "R," belt, long sleeves, and black knee-length boots and black gloves that go up to her forearms and having black hat

" May Kanker?!" Eddy and Double D yelled in shocked while Ed hid behind Katie and the young boy " What are you doing here?" Eddy asked

" I'm on a top secret mission to steal the fossils for Team Rocket to revive so we can use them for World Domination" May said

" You idiot you just exposed our plan to our enemies" Another voice said as the eds turn they're head to see Lee and Marie coming towards their sister

" Wait I'm lost who are these girls?" asked Katie

" These are the kankers. The blond one May, The blue-haired one is marie and the last one is Lee, Their three girls from where we're from who think they're our girlfriends" Eddy explained

" That's right and we're taking these fossils straight to our boss for profit" May said

" Stop giving out our plan you idiot" Lee scolded hitting May on the back of her head " All right Enkas I choose you" she said as her Enkas appears and Eddy pulls out his Pokédex

" Enkas the Snake Pokémon, EKANS curls itself up in a spiral while it rests. Assuming this position allows it to quickly respond to a threat from any direction with a glare from its upraised silently and stealthily, it eats the eggs of birds, such as PIDGEY and SPEAROW, whole." the Pokédex informed

" Ok Pidgey I choose you" Eddy said as his Pidgey appeared " Pidgey use Quick Attack" Eddy commanded as Pidgey charged towards Lee's Enkas with great speed

" Enkas use your warp attack when it get close" Lee said

" Pidgey use Sand Attack" Eddy commanded as pidgey avoided the wrap attack and threw sand into Enkas eyes

" Ok Growlithe time to be brave, Come on out" Ed commanded as Growlithe appears " Growlithe take back the bag of old fossil bones" Ed said as growlithe rushed through the kanker's defenses and takes back the fossils

" OH NO THE FOSSILS" the Kankers yelled in anger

" Growlithe use Ember" Ed commanded as ember hits Enkas back towards its trainer

" Pidgey use gust to blow the away" Eddy commanded as Pidgey flaps it wings and the Kankers were lifted up in the air away from the city

" Team Rocket shall return" the Kankers yelled as soon after the battle the eds and katie returned the fossils and the young boy reunited with his class

" well that was something. Maybe I'll challenge the gym tomorrow" Double D suggested as the others nodded and they walked back to the Pokémon Center

* * *

Next Time: Episode: 6 The Battle of the Boulders (ft Edd)

Eddy

1. Charmelon Lv 17

Gender:Male

Nature: Brave

Ability: Blaze

Current Moves: Scratch, Metal Claw, Ember, Smokescreen

2. Pidgey Lv 13

Gender: Male

Nature: Naive

Ability: Tangled feet

Current Moves: Tackle, Sand Attack, Gust, Quick Attack

Double D

1. Bulbasaur Lv 14

Gender: Male

Nature: Relaxed

Ability: Overgrow

Current Moves: Tackle, Growl, Leech Seed, Vine Whip

2. Beedrill Lv 13

Gender: Male

Nature: Hasty

Ability: Swarm

Current Moves: Poison Sting, Harden, Fury Attack

3. Nidoran Lv 12

Gender: Female

Nature: Calm

Ability: Poison Point

Current Moves: Growl, Scratch, Tail Whip, Double Kick

Ed

1. Wartortle Lv 16

Gender:Male

Nature: Calm

Ability:Torrent

Current Moves: Water Gun, Tail Whip, Aqua Jet, Withdraw

2. Growlithe Lv 13

Gender: Female

Nature: Serious

Ability: Intimidate

Current Moves: Bite, Roar, Ember

Katie

1. Pikachu Lv 15

Gender: Female

Nature: Mild

Ability: Static

Current Moves:Thunder Shock, Double Team, Quick Attack, Thunder Wave

2. Poliwag Lv 11

Gender: Male

Nature: Mild

Ability: Water Absorb

Current Moves: Water Sprout, Bubble, Hypnosis

May

1. Bulbasaur Lv 12

Gender:

Nature:

Ability:

Current Moves: Tackle, Growl, Leech Seed, Vine Whip

2. Meowth Lv 12

Gender:

Nature:

Ability:

Current Moves: Scratch, Growl, Bite

1. Squirtle Lv 14

Gender: Male

Ability: Torrent

Current Moves: Tackle, Water Gun, Bubble, Withdraw

2. Cubone Lv 14

Gender:Male

Ability: Battle Armor

Current Moves: Growl, Tail Whip, Bone Club, Headbutt,

Lee

1. Charmander Lv 12

Gender:

Nature:

Ability:

Current Moves: Scratch, Growl, Ember

2. Enkas Lv 12

Gender:

Nature:

Ability:

Current Moves: Wrap, Leer, Poison Sting

Marie

1. Squirtle Lv 12

Gender:

Nature:

Ability:

Current Moves: Tackle, Tail Whip, Bubble, Withdraw

2. Koffing Lv 12

Gender:

Nature:

Ability:

Current Moves: Poison Gas, Tackle, Smog

* * *

That's all for now so Read, Review, Favorite, Follow and see you next time. Stay tune for the next chapter


	8. Episode 7: The Battle of the Badge 1

Episode 7: The Battle of the Badge (ft Edd)

The Eds and Katie were just outside the entrance of the Pewter Gym all staring at the building structure

" My oh my this building is a little frightening" Double D said frighten

" Don't sweat it Sockhead, you'll do great" Eddy said as the four walked inside the gym as double d see the entire gym battlefield is made out of rock

" Welcome Ed and Eddy what's brings you back to my gym?" A young teen wearing a green striped shirt and blue pants

" Hey Forrest our friend wants to challenge you for a badge" Eddy said referring to Double D

" All right then as soon as we step in the trainer's box then the match will start" Forrest said

" This is a 2-on-2 gym battle and the battle will be over when both Pokémon on either side is unable to battle. In addition only the challenger is allowed to substitute Pokémon during battle" the ref said explaining the rules

" All right Geodude I choose you" Forrest said as A gray boulder with bulging, rocky eyebrows, trapezoidal eyes with brown irises, and muscular five-fingered arms appeared

" What an unusual Pokémon" Double D said as he pulled out his Pokédex

" Geodude the Rock Pokémon, Geodude is often found on mountain roads with half of its body buried in the ground so it can observe mountain travelers." the Pokédex said as Double D puts it away

" All right Bulbasaur I choose you" Double D said

" Let the match begin" the ref said

" Geodude use Tackle" Forrest commanded as geodude rolled into a ball and charged towards Bulbasaur

" Bulbasaur dodge" Double D said " Bulbasaur use Leech Seed" Double D commanded as Bulbasaur launched a leech seed as covers Geodude in vines and starts zapping its Energy

" All right Geodude use Rock Throw" Forrest commanded as Geodude lifted a large boulder and tossed in Bulbasaur path

" Bulbasaur use Vine Whip to stop that rock" Double D said as Bulbasaur used it vines to stop the boulder

" Now Geodude use Tackle" Forrest said as Geodude manages to hit with the tackle attack

" All right Bulbasaur return" Double D said as he returned Bulbasaur back to its Pokéball " Good Job Bulbasaur I'll need you for later" Double D

" What did Sockhead do that for?" eddy asked

" Well Maybe he's trying to save Bulbasaur for the last round, but I wonder who will Double D choose for his second Pokémon" Katie said

" All right Nidoran I choose you" Double D said as Nidoran appeared " Nidoran use Scratch" Double d commanded as Nidoran charged towards Geodude

" Geodude use Rock Throw again" Forrest commanded as Geodude lifted a similar rock thrown earlier and tosses it towards Nidoran

" Gotcha this time Forrest" Double D said in his head " Nidoran use the rock to jump" double D said as Nidoran jumped onto the rock and across to the other side and was still headed towards Geodude " Now use Double Kick Max Power" Double D commanded as Nidoran kicks geodude twice and Geodude was sent flying towards a wall

" Geodude is unable to battle, Nidoran wins" the ref said as Forrest returned his fainted Geodude

" Excellent work Nidoran" Double d said cheering

" Well looks like Double D might win this" Katie said

" GO DOUBLE D!" Ed yelled cheering for his friend

" Don't forget Double D still has to face Forrest last Pokémon" Eddy reminded the two

" Go Onix" Forrest said as a large chain of boulders with a horn of stone of its head appeared

" Whoa It's an Onix" Double D said as he pulls out his Pokédex" Onix, the Rock Snake Pokémon. It tunnels through the ground which shakes when it raises its thunderous roar. It can move the ground at fifty miles per hour."

" Round 2 begin" the ref said

" All right Nidoran use Scratch" Double D said as Nidoran charged towards Onix

" Onix use Screech" Forrest said as Onix screech stops Nidoran in its tracks

" Now use Rock Throw" Forrest commanded as Onix lifted a rock with its tail and tosses towards Nidoran

" Just like last time Nidoran dodge it" Double D said as Nidoran jumped onto and off the rock into the air

" Now use Bind" Forrest said as Onix use its lower body to wrap Nidoran up

" Now give it a toss" Forrest said as Onix threw Nidoran across the battlefield and through some boulders knocking it out

" Nidoran is unable to battle, Onix wins" the ref said

" And with one attack too" ed said surprised

" Looks like Double D might have some troubles with this" Eddy said

" He still has Bulbasaur but he better be careful" Katie said

" Bulbasaur I choose you" Double D said as Bulbasaur returned to the field " All right Bulbasaur use leech seed" double D commanded as a leech seed was shot onto Onix horn and its entire body was covered in vines and its energy was being zapped

" Quick Onix use Tackle" Forrest said as Onix tackled Bulbasaur harshly

" Now use Bind to keep it from getting away" Forrest commanded as Onix squeezed Bulbasaur with its lower body as a few moments went by as Bulbasaur health was being depleted

" Come on Bulbasaur don't give in" Double d encouraged as suddenly Bulbasaur unleashed a glittery purple powder (see episode 3) as Onix started to lose health

" What was that Eddy?" Ed asked

" That's was Poison Powder. I remember kevin using that on my Pokémon back in Viridian City" Eddy said

Soon Onix loss the power to hold Bulbasaur in the Bind and let go

" Excellent Bulbasaur now let's win this" Double D said as Bulbasaur glowed white and soon a new Pokémon similar to Bulbasaur appeared

" Outstanding you evolved" Double D said as he pulled out his Pokédex " Ivysaur the Seed Pokémon, The bulb on its back absorbs nourishment and blooms into a large flower." the pokédex said as Double D puts it away " Now let's finish this. Ivysaur use Vine Whip" Double D commanded as Ivysaur unleashed a flurry of vine whips on Onix until it was knocked out

" Onix is unable to battle, Ivysaur is the winner. And the victor is Double D from peach creek" the ref said

" Success we won" Double D said as he and Ivysaur celebrated and he was soon joined by his friends and Forrest

" Congratulations Double D, Now it is my honor to present to you the Boulder Badge" Forrest said as Double D picked it out of Forrest hand

" Now that we all have the Boulder Badge what now Sockhead?" Eddy asked as Double D pulled out a map

" well the next closest city giving out badges is Cerulean City" Double D said looking at the map

" All right looks like we off to Cerulean City" Katie said

" I forget what we're doing guys" ed said stupidly

" Shut up Ed" Eddy said as the four started to laugh

* * *

Next Time: Episode 8: Onward towards Mt. Moon(P.S My birthday is today so leave a nice review 16th birthday=16 reviews)

Eddy

1. Charmelon Lv 18

Gender:Male

Nature: Brave

Ability: Blaze

Current Moves: Scratch, Metal Claw, Ember, Smokescreen

2. Pidgey Lv 14

Gender: Male

Nature: Naive

Ability: Tangled feet

Current Moves: Tackle, Sand Attack, Gust, Quick Attack

Double D

1. Ivysaur Lv 16

Gender: Male

Nature: Relaxed

Ability: Overgrow

Current Moves: Poison Powder,Sleep Powder, Leech Seed, Vine Whip

2. Beedrill Lv 14

Gender: Male

Nature: Hasty

Ability: Swarm

Current Moves: Poison Sting, Harden, Fury Attack

3. Nidoran Lv 14

Gender: Female

Nature: Calm

Ability: Poison Point

Current Moves: Growl, Scratch, Tail Whip, Double Kick

Ed

1. Wartortle Lv 17

Gender:Male

Nature: Calm

Ability:Torrent

Current Moves: Water Gun, Tail Whip, Aqua Jet, Withdraw

2. Growlithe Lv 14

Gender: Female

Nature: Serious

Ability: Intimidate

Current Moves: Bite, Roar, Ember

Katie

1. Pikachu Lv 16

Gender: Female

Nature: Mild

Ability: Static

Current Moves:Thunder Shock, Double Team, Quick Attack, Thunder Wave

2. Poliwag Lv 12

Gender: Male

Nature: Mild

Ability: Water Absorb

Current Moves: Water Sprout, Bubble, Hypnosis

Forrest (Gym Leader)

1. Geodude Lv 12

Ability: Rock Head

Nature: Docile

Current Moves: Tackle, Defense Curl, Mud Sport, Rock Throw

2. Onix Lv 14

Ability: Rock Head

Nature: Adamant

Current Moves: Tackle, Screech, Bind, Rock Throw

* * *

That's all for now so Read, Review, Favorite, Follow and see you next time. Stay tune for the next chapter


	9. Episode 8: Onward towards Mt Moon

Episode 8: Onward towards Mt. Moon ( Sorry for the delay but I was trying to get this chapter to the min. of 1000 words I explain at the end of the chapter)

After their win at the Pewter Gym and earning the Boulder Badge, The Eds and Katie are now on Route 3 heading towards Cerulean City and their next stop to the Pokémon League.

" How long til we reach Cerulean Sockhead?" Eddy asked

" It won't be long til Eddy" Double D said answering Eddy question

" Why do you keep calling him "Sockhead?" Katie asked

" Because he wears a ski mask on his head and it looks like a sock" Eddy answered as he turned around to see Ed is not traveling with them

" Hey who knows what happen to Ed?" Eddy asked

" Beats me" Katie said

" I wonder what has become of him" Double D said

Meanwhile Ed is currently in a wild Pokémon encounter with a Pokémon that look like a ball that had a face made of purple gas.

" Gastly the Gas Pokémon, Almost invisible, this gaseous Pokémon cloaks the target and puts it to sleep without notice." Ed's pokédex examined

" Ok Growlithe I choose you" Ed yelled as Growlithe appears ready to take on the Gastly

Gastly first starts trying to lick Growlithe who constantly dodges it then growlithe uses it eyes to send a hypnosis towards Growlithe

" Quick Growlithe use Ember to counter" Ed commanded as the hypnosis and ember attack caused an explusion which Eddy, Double D, and Katie clearly see

" Well that answers the question on "where's Ed?" Eddy joked as the three travel to the site of the expulsion

" Quick Growlithe use Bite" Ed commanded as Growlithe bit on the Pokémon as Gastly flinched with pain " Now finish with ember" Ed commanded as Gastly was hit and fell to the floor " Go Pokéball" Ed said as he threw the Pokéball as it shakes three times then stops " I caught a Gastly" Ed yelled as he cheers himself

" Congratulations Ed on capturing another Pokémon" Double D said

" Hello were wasting daylight and we gotta get to Cerulean City" Eddy complained as he turned he bumped into young man who had brown hair, blue shirt and green pants " Excuse me I wasn't watching were I was going" the young man apologized helping Eddy up to his feet

" No sweat I'm..." Eddy started

" I already know Eddy, Double D, Ed and Katie correct?" the young man asked as the four shook their heads yes " I've already been informed by professor oak about all your goals especially you katie" the man said as started to look down trying to avoid eye contact

" What do you mean?" Katie asked

" He told me about the several battles between you, Keith and Camme and I feel you might have some feelings locked up in you" Bill said

" Sometimes when I lose to either Keith or Camme I think maybe I'm not cut out to be a Pokémon Trainer" Katie said

" Nonsense This coming to a girl who defeated my pidgey and Ed's Growlithe in a double battle? All you need is some practice and then we'll see what happens" Eddy suggested

" How do know so much about these tactics?" Katie asked

" I have a rival named Kevin and he always beating at everything. Always being popular while I'm stuck behind" Eddy explained

" Before we meet Eddy and Kevin battle and Eddy lost, that's why he's been training even harder than he been a week ago" Double D said

" What about you Double D? Have you been in any battles?" Katie asked

" Not really, but if you wish to battle me then I would happily accept" Double D said

" Oh before I forget Prof. Oak is creating a tournament feat. the cul-de-sac kids and Camme, Keith in a few days at route 25 which will be require everyone 3 Pokémon each." Bill said

" Wait me and Katie only have 2 Pokémon and your telling me that everyone else has at least 3?" Eddy asked in shock as bill replied by nodding

" Don't worry Eddy, All this means is that we had to train even harder and catch more Pokémon" Katie encourage

" But first we must make our way through Mt. Moon" Double D reminded

" As a token of gratitude I shall help you venture through Mt. Moon" Bill said as he leaded the 4 youngsters through the mountain, and after an 1 hr and 20 mins the Eds, Katie and Bill has reached their destination, Cerulean City.

" Wow, This city is really different from Pewter and Viridian City" Eddy said. Cerulean City is a mid-sized city with a few attractions, including the Miracle Cycle Bike Shop and the Berry Powder man. The city has 4 exits and entrances from the north leading to route 24 & 25 where Bill house is located , the east leads back to Mt. Moon, the west leads to route 9 and south leads to route 5

" Yeah and the Gym Leader here uses Water Pokémon so she gets a lots of practice with the nearby lakes" Bill informed

" All right so thats means Ed has an advantage for the next gym" Eddy said

" Sure do Eddy" Ed said

" Ed, are you even paying attention with us?" Double D asked

" Sure am Eddy" Ed repeated obviously not paying attention

" Now the tournament sponsor by Professor Oak will be in 3 days at route 25 so until then I hope you'll enjoy your stay in Cerulean City" Bill said as he left the four heading towards route 25

" Well maybe we should stop by the Pokémon Center" Katie suggested as the three nodded as they headed towards the Pokémon Center unknowing of the surprises that waits for them

* * *

Next Time: Episode 9: Arrivals of the rivals

Eddy

1. Charmelon Lv 19

Gender:Male

Nature: Brave

Ability: Blaze

Current Moves: Scratch, Metal Claw, Ember, Smokescreen

2. Pidgey Lv 15

Gender: Male

Nature: Naive

Ability: Tangled feet

Current Moves: Tackle, Sand Attack, Gust, Quick Attack

Double D

1. Ivysaur Lv 17

Gender: Male

Nature: Relaxed

Ability: Overgrow

Current Moves: Poison Powder,Sleep Powder, Leech Seed, Vine Whip

2. Beedrill Lv 15

Gender: Male

Nature: Hasty

Ability: Swarm

Current Moves: Poison Sting, Harden, Fury Attack

3. Nidorina Lv 16

Gender: Female

Nature: Calm

Ability: Poison Point

Current Moves: Growl, Scratch, Tail Whip, Double Kick

Ed

1. Wartortle Lv 18

Gender:Male

Nature: Calm

Ability:Torrent

Current Moves: Water Gun, Tail Whip, Aqua Jet, Withdraw

2. Growlithe Lv 15

Gender: Female

Nature: Serious

Ability: Intimidate

Current Moves: Bite, Roar, Ember

3. Gastly Lv 12

Gender: Male

Nature: Modest

Ability: Levitate

Current Moves: Ice Punch, Hypnosis, Lick, Mean Look

Katie

1. Pikachu Lv 17

Gender: Female

Nature: Mild

Ability: Static

Current Moves:Thunder Shock, Double Team, Quick Attack, Thunder Wave

2. Poliwag Lv 13

Gender: Male

Nature: Mild

Ability: Water Absorb

Current Moves: Water Sprout, Bubble, Hypnosis

* * *

Basically The reason this chapter is so late is I was trying to get this chapter up to a min. of 1000 words just like all the other chapters of this story

That's all for now so Read, Review, Favorite, Follow and see you next time. Stay tune for the next chapter


	10. Episode 9: Arrivals of the rivals

Episode 9: Arrivals of The Rivals ( Even though I'm working on another story I wanted to upload this quick chapter)

Double D yawned as he woke up in his bed inside the Cerulean City Pokémon Center. He jumped out of bed and walked down to the front of the Pokémon Center.

" Good Morning Nurse Joy" Double D greeted

" Oh hello Eddward I am pleased to tell you the Pokémon you and your friends have left for us to care is fully heal of any injures they may have had." Nurse Joy informed

" That's excellent news Nurse Joy I'll go and deliver their Pokémon to them" Double D said as he was handed Eddy's, Ed's and Katie's Pokéballs and went upstairs to see Katie already awake but the other 2 Eds are still asleep

" Rise ad shine gentleman and lady. I brought you your Pokémon for a scheduled full day of training" Double D said

" Double D it's only 8 a.m, wake me when it's 2 o'clock" Eddy complained pulling his covers over his head

" Oh well then I'll be back to wake him after my training" Double D said as the hours past. Soon later Eddy woke up and he followed Katie to route 24 in search for a third Pokémon

Route 24

Eddy was out on the outskirts of Route 24 with his Pidgeotto already out searching for a new Pokémon

" Come on there's gotta be a Pokémon around here somewhere." Eddy said impatiently until he ran into a Pokémon with two short, fox-like ears on the top of its head, and in the middle of its face it's eyes were shut as Eddy grabs his Pokédex.

" Abra the Psi Pokémon, Using its psychic power is such a strain on its brain that it needs to sleep for 18 hours a day." the Pokédex examined

" Well since it's already asleep I might as well as just use a Pokéball" Eddy said as he throws the Pokéball as it shakes three times and dings indicating a capture

" All right A capture's a capture now to start training" Eddy said. Meanwhile Katie was on Route 5 looking for a new Pokémon when she suddenly spots a yellow and brown bipedal Pokémon that resembles a tapir.

" All right let's see what this Pokémon is." Katie asked herself as she pulls out her Pokédex

"Drowzee, the Hypnotic Pokémon. It is said to feed on the dreams of its opponents. It is also known for its powerful Psychic attack." the Pokédex examined

" Alright I choose Poliwag" Katie said as Poliwag appears " All right Poliwag use Double Slap" Katie commanded as Poliwag slapped the wild Drowzee up to 4 time. Drowzee then retaliates by using Disable to seal Double Slap. " Now Poliwag use Hypnosis" Katie said as Drowzee was spell bound and fell asleep " Now use Water Gun" Katie said as Drowzee was blasted with pressurized water. " Alright Let's Go Pokéball" Katie said as she threw the Pokéball at the drowzee and after 4 shakes it finally stop. " Alright I caught A Drowzee" Katie said " Now for a little training" she said to herself. Meanwhile near the home of Bill Kevin who had been informed of the tournament was practicing with his Ivysaur

" Now Ivysaur use Solarbeam" Kevin commanded as Ivysaur bulb started to absorb the sunlight and energy from the sun as it's bulb started to glow

Meanwhile inside the house Jonny, Rolf, Nazz, Sarah, Jimmy, Camme were all talking about their adventures so far.

" So Rolf, Kevin and Nazz are in the lead with badges and ribbons right?" Keith asked

" I believe so Keith. So far Kevin and Rolf have 2 badges, Jonny has 1 badge along with the Eds who also have 1 badge. On the other hand Nazz has 3 Ribbons while Jimmy and Sarah has 2 Ribbons each." Bill said

" So why are we waiting again?" Jimmy asked in confusion as well as everyone else

" Because the professor and a special guest will be attending the tournament as well." Bill said as the 8 heard a large explosion from outside

" Looks like Kevin mastered his solarbeam" Nazz said as they all walked outside as Kevin returned his Ivysaur. Soon after everything was set up for the tournament the Eds along with Katie approach the kids

" Well if it isn't Dork, Dork, n Dorky. Late again as usual" Kevin taunted as he and Eddy did their usual bickering. The trio of siblings caught up with each other and after being caught up A white jeep with the hood down appears and the driver and passenger seat opened up. The driver turned out to be Professor Oak and a young man wearing black shirt under a red jacket and green pants with 2 Pokémon Belts around his body and a Pokéball hand off of a string of his neck

" My, I must say it's an honor to see you again Professor." Double D said

" And I'm please to see your all making excellent progress on your journeys so far and to test the skills your learned I decided to call you all here for a 12-trainer tournament." Professor Oak explained

" Wait Professor who's that next to you?" Jimmy asked

" Kids I like to introduce the new crowned Pokémon League Champion, Ryan" Professor Oak said as Ryan waved hello to the kids

" I am glad to be invited here to watch young trainers compete here in Cerulean City. And For the winner of this tournament they will be given a chance to battle me" Ryan said as all the male trainers cheers after hearing this. Now let's get underway" Ryan said

* * *

Next Time: Episode 10: The Tournament Begins pt. 1

Eddy - # of Gym Badges = 1

1. Charmeleon Lv 22

Gender:Male

Nature: Brave

Ability: Blaze

Current Moves: Scratch, Metal Claw, Ember, Smokescreen

2. Pidgeotto Lv 21

Gender: Male

Nature: Naive

Ability: Tangled feet

Current Moves: Tackle, Sand Attack, Gust, Quick Attack

3. Abra Lv 15

Gender: Female

Nature: Quiet

Ability: Synchronize

Current Moves: Teleport, Calm Mind, Shadow Ball,

Double D - # of Gym Badges = 1

1. Ivysaur Lv 20

Gender: Male

Nature: Relaxed

Ability: Overgrow

Current Moves: Poison Powder,Sleep Powder, Leech Seed, Vine Whip

2. Beedrill Lv 18

Gender: Male

Nature: Hasty

Ability: Swarm

Current Moves: Poison Sting, Harden, Fury Attack

3. Nidorina Lv 19

Gender: Female

Nature: Calm

Ability: Poison Point

Current Moves: Growl, Scratch, Tail Whip, Double Kick

Ed - # of Gym Badges = 1

1. Wartortle Lv 21

Gender:Male

Nature: Calm

Ability:Torrent

Current Moves: Water Gun, Tail Whip, Aqua Jet, Withdraw

2. Growlithe Lv 18

Gender: Female

Nature: Serious

Ability: Intimidate

Current Moves: Bite, Roar, Ember

3. Gastly Lv 15

Gender: Male

Nature: Modest

Ability: Levitate

Current Moves: Ice Punch, Hypnosis, Lick, Mean Look

Katie - N/A

1. Pikachu Lv 20

Gender: Female

Nature: Mild

Ability: Static

Current Moves:Thunder Shock, Double Team, Quick Attack, Thunderwave

2. Poliwag Lv 16

Gender: Male

Nature: Mild

Ability: Water Absorb

Current Moves: Double Slap, Bubble, Hypnosis, Water Gun

3. Drowzee Lv 14

Gender: Female

Nature: Hasty

Ability: Forewarn

Current Moves: Pound, Hypnosis, Disable, Confusion

Kevin - # of Gym Badges = 2

1. Ivysaur Lv 24

Gender: Male

Nature:

Ability: Overgrow

Current Moves: Poison Powder, Razor Leaf, Take Down, Solarbeam

2. Hitmonlee Lv 23

Gender: Male

Nature:

Ability: Reckless

Current Moves: Revenge, Double Kick, Meditate, Jump Kick

3. Hitmonchan Lv 23

Gender: Male

Nature: Naughty

Ability: Iron Fist

Current Moves: Mach Punch, Bullet Punch, Agility, Revenge

Keith - N/a

1. Tentacool Lv 23

Gender: Male

Nature: Relaxed

Ability: Clear Body

Current Moves: Toxic Spikes, Constrict, Poison Sting, Bubblebeam

2. Magmar Lv 25

Gender: Male

Nature: Imprish

Ability: Flame Body

Current Moves: Confuse Ray, Fire Spin, Smokescreen, Ember

3. Aerodactyl Lv 18

Gender: Female

Nature: Quirky

Ability: Rock Head

Current Moves: Wing Attack, Agility, Thunder Fang, Supersonic

Rolf - # of Gym Badges = 2

1. Charmeleon Lv 24

Gender:Male

Nature: Hasty

Ability: Blaze

Current Moves: Metal Claw, Dragon Rage, Ember, SmokeScreen

2. Tarous Lv 21

Gender: Male

Nature: Bold

Ability: Anger Point

Current Moves: Tackle, Tail Whip, Rage, Horn Attack

3. Kangaskhan Lv 20

Gender: Female

Nature: Relaxed

Ability: Scrappy

Current Moves: Dizzy Punch, Bite, Shock Wave, Water Pulse

Nazz - # of Contest Ribbons = 3

1. Wartortle Lv 21

Gender:Female

Nature: Quiet

Ability: Torrent

Current Moves: Water Pulse, Rapid Spin, Bubble, Withdraw

2. Seel Lv 19

Gender: Male

Nature: Hasty

Ability: Hydration

Current Moves: Ice shard, Icy Wind, Rain dance, Headbutt

3. Vulpix Lv 22

Gender: Female

Nature: Sassy

Ability: Flash Fire

Current Moves: Will-o-wisp, Quick Attack, Ember, Attract

Sarah - # of Contest Ribbons = 2

1. Flareon Lv 23

Gender: Female

Nature: Bold

Ability: Flash Fire

Current Moves: Quick Attack, Ember, Protect, Dig

2. Charmeleon Lv 21

Gender: Female

Nature: Relaxed

Ability: Blaze

Current Moves: Scary Face, Metal Claw, Smokescreen, Dragon Rage

3. Clefairy Lv 20

Gender: Female

Nature: Hasty

Ability: Cute Charm

Current Moves: Sing, Double-Slap, Defense Curl, Pound

Jimmy - # of Contest Ribbons = 2

1. Ivysaur Lv 23

Gender: Male

Nature: Brave

Ability: Overgrow

Current Moves: Razor Leaf, Vine Whip, Take Down, Sleep Powder

2. Vaporeon Lv 22

Gender: Female

Nature:

Ability: Water Absorb

Current Moves: Water Gun, Tail Whip, Quick Attack, Ice Beam

3. Fearow Lv 17

Gender: Female

Nature: Serious

Ability: Keen Eye

Current Moves: Pluck, Peck, Aerial Ace, Fury Attack

Jonny - # of Gym Badges = 1

1. Wartortle Lv 20

Gender: Male

Nature: Relaxed

Ability: Torrent

Current Moves: Rapid Spin, Water Gun, Withdraw, Bite

2. Cubone Lv 21

Gender: Male

Nature: Lonely

Ability: Lightingrod

Current Moves: Bone Club, Headbutt, Boomerang, Focus Energy

3. Magnemite Lv 22

Gender: N/a

Nature: Naive

Ability: Magnet Pull

Current Moves: Metal Sound, Spark, Thundershock, Sonicboom

Camme - N/a

1. Jolteon Lv 25

Gender: Male

Nature: Mild

Ability: Volt Absorb

Current Moves: ThunderShock, Quick Attack, Light Screen, Protect

2. Nidorino Lv 22

Gender: Male

Nature: Naughty

Ability: Poison Point

Current Moves: Double Kick, Focus Energy, Peck, Poison Sting

3. Sandslash Lv 23

Gender: Female

Nature: Naive

Ability: Sand Veil

Current Moves: Defense Curl, Crush Claw, Swift, Rollout

* * *

That's all for now so Read, Review, Favorite, Follow and see you next time. Stay tune for the next chapter


End file.
